Head Girl
by MilWigs
Summary: Lily is looking forward to her final year as a student at Hogwarts with her best friends and hopefully a shiny Head Girl badge, except, "Huh, Lily, I thought you were head girl. Why does your badge say HB on it?"
1. Chapter 1

'Ahhhhhh' Lily thought to herself as she relaxed into bed. It had been one of the longest days of her life. It had started as a great day, the day that she was supposed to get her final letter from Hogwarts.

….

"Lily! Get out of bed! There's an owl here for you!" Mum shouted from downstairs in the kitchen.

Rolling over, Lily looked at her calendar. It was August 18, her Hogwarts letter was supposed to be coming today! Lily jumped up out of bed and started down the stairs, hoping that her letter would be a little heavier this year. Indicating that she had received the position of Head Girl.

"Ewwww! Mum, get it away from me, it's trying to eat my scrambled tofu!" Petunia shrieked.

"Don't worry Tuney, no person, or animal, in their right mind would want to eat your compressed soybeans" Lily said as she walked excitedly into the kitchen and saw the packet attached to the owl.

"Lily, why don't you go ahead and eat breakfast and open your letter when your Dad gets home tonight," Mum said as she tried to wash the dishes and keep her work clothes dry.

But Mrs. Evans was already too late, Lily had ripped open her letter after she had noticed that it did seem a little larger than normal. She tipped the envelope onto its end and out fell a shiny badge.

"Oh, Mum, look! I got Head Girl!" Lily exclaimed as Petunia grabbed the badge from her hand.

"Congra-"

"Huh, Lily, I thought you were head girl. Why does your badge say HB on it?" Petunia said, wanting to take the attention away from her goody-two shoes sister.

"It does not!" Lily retorted grabbing the badge back.

Lily looked down at the shiny object in her hand, that did in fact have the letters HB on it, but underneath also had the name James Potter.


	2. Chapter 2

'James Potter, How could his name be on the Head Boy Badge? It must be a mistake' Lily thought while wiping at her eyes trying to see the name more clearly, maybe if she stared at it for long enough the name and letters would change.

"Lily, you aren't thinking straight, you need to get your wits in check. It is just a huge mistake, even if Potter was Head Boy, why would you have gotten his badge?" Lily muttered to herself as she ran back up the stairs to her bedroom with the badge and letter in hand. "It must be a prank, I wouldn't put past Potter and his marauder bunch, especially not Black." she continued to herself. "At least I have my supply list"

Lily picked up the envelope and just as she was about to pull the rest of the papers from the envelope, the name on the outside caught her eye. **James Potter **and underneath _his _name was _her _address.

'Uughh!' Lily thought 'this day was supposed to be wonderful, but seeing the name just confirmed her earlier thoughts 'It probably was just a prank to get under my skin.' That was all that the marauders thought about, how to get under people's skin, especially Lily's.

Lily pulled the papers out from the envelope and read the first paper.

_Mr. Potter,_

_Congratulations! You have been chosen to be Head Boy for your final year at Hogwarts…_

Lily stopped reading after that, flopped onto her bed and held her hand up to her forehead, trying to stop her developing headache. The one thing that she did notice was that the letter was signed by Dumbledore himself.

'Could this day get any worse?' Lily thought to herself, shuffling through the rest of the parchment pages, Lily realized that it could; all of the school supplies were specific to Potter's classes. Lily was not only angry at the marauders for pranking her, she was starting to panic because she only had 2 weeks to figure out where her letter had been sent.

'I will just write a letter to Alice.' Lily thought trying to calm herself down, nothing ever brought her spirits up after a prank from the marauders like a friend's perfect advice and Alice Prewett was her very best friend.

_Dear Alice,_

_Have you gotten your letter for Hogwarts yet? I got mine today, and guess what! I got a Head's badge! but don't get too excited. Guess who's name was on it…_

_**James Potter's**_

_The envelope was also addressed to him, and all of the papers are specialized to his classes, and I can only assume that the marauders pulled this prank, but Dumbledore's signature was on the bottom of the Head Boy letter and now I only have 2 weeks to find my letter, and contact Dumbledore and get my supplies…. Oh Alice! What am I supposed to do? It's just too much! _

_Please write back! I'm sorry to bother you with all of my problems, but I need your help, and obviously Petunia won't be able to help…_

_Your desperate friend,_

_Lily_

__**A/N: Sorry for the short chapters, this is my first story and I am just trying to see if anyone likes it. Please Read and Review!**


End file.
